This invention relates generally to heat sinks, and more particularly, to a vertical heat sink for dissipating heat generated by the components of a power supply.
It is well known that the components of a power supply generate a great deal of heat which, if not adequately dissipated, could result in damage to the components and perhaps failure of the power supply itself.
The prior art is replete with various types and forms of heat sinks to which or on which an electronic component may be coupled. However, as advances in technology permit the development of new and more complex power supplies, the need arises for new and improved heat sinks.